DreamWorks Television
DreamWorks Television (or DWTV) was a television distribution and production company that was a division of DreamWorks. It was merged with Amblin Television in 2013. History DreamWorks SKG Television was formed in December 1994 as DreamWorks Studios agreed to a $200 million seven-year TV production joint venture with the Capital Cities/ABC. The company was set up to produce series for broadcast networks, cable channels and first run syndication with no first look for the ABC Network, but financial incentives favored ABC. The first show, Champs, was scheduled as a mid-season replacement for the ABC network. Dan McDermott was named division chief executive in June 1995. DWTV's first success was Spin City ''on ABC. The Walt Disney Company bought Capital Cities/ABC in February 1996. In 2002, the company's joint venture agreement with ABC ended. This agreement was replaced by a development agreement with NBC with a first look clause, financing for series pickups by the network while taking a financial stake in the show. DreamWorks TV may finance shows sold to other outlets, and NBC paid an annual fee to it. TV shows The entire pre-2008 DWTV catalogue is currently owned and distributed worldwide by Paramount Television with the exception of the programs [[Niz Chicoloco (TV series)|''Niz Chicoloco]] (distributed by NBCUniversal Television Distribution), Line of Fire, Carpoolers (distributed by Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution), Las Vegas (distributed in North America by NBCUniversal Television Distribution and internationally by MGM Worldwide Television Distribution), Father of the Pride and Sinbad (distributed by NBCUniversal Television Distribution), Off Centre (distributed by Warner Bros. Television), Band of Brothers ''(distributed by HBO Enterprises), ''Miracle Workers (distributed by Entertainment One), and Rescue Me (distributed by Sony Pictures Television); Paramount also co-distributes the following DWTV programs including The Job (with Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution), Boomtown (with NBCUniversal Television Distribution in North America and MGM Worldwide Television Distribution outside North America), Oliver Beene (with 20th Century Fox Television) and Alienators: Evolution Continues (North American joint distribution with DHX Media; international joint distribution to the series is been held by Sony Pictures Television and DHX Media). TV series produced by DWTV 1990s 2000s 2010s TV specials produced by DWTV TV specials produced by DreamWorks Television: * The Secret World of "Antz" (1998) * When You Believe: Music From "The Prince of Egypt" (1998) * Galaxy Quest: 20th Anniversary: The Journey Continues (1999) * The Hatching of "Chicken Run" (2000) * Gladiator Games: The Roman Bloodsport (2000) * Niz Chicoloco's Christmas Mayhem ''(2000) * ''We Stand Alone Together (2001) * What Lies Beneath: Constructing the Perfect Thriller (2001) * Woody Allen: A Life in Film (2002) * Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris ''(2004) TV series produced by DreamWorks Animation SKG These are TV series produced by DreamWorks Animation (DWA) that were distributed by DWTV around the world. In 2004, the animation division of DreamWorks was spun off as a separate company (and now bought by NBCUniversal in 2016) and thus animated shows after 2004 do not apply here. * ''Invasion America (1998) * Toonsylvania (1998–2000) * ''Niz Chicoloco'' (1998–2005) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001–2002) * Father of the Pride (2004–2005) * Sinbad (2004–2008) Category:Companies Category:DreamWorks Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Studios Category:Amblin Partners